El significado de un abrazo
by Dama Felina
Summary: One-shot. Primera Persona. Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tengo 23 años y hace poco perdí a mis padres. Adrinette.


**Hola de nuevo! Que tal estamos? Os regalo este one-shot que espero que os guste. Ando liada con algunos trabajos todavia y estoy organizandome para continuar con mis fics. Mientras tanto, os dejo esta pequeña historia.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia,**

 **Dama Felina**

* * *

Mis padres habían muerto.

Y esa realidad me asustaba y me aterraba al mismo tiempo.

No era capaz de procesar aquel hecho que causaba tal impacto en mi corazón, en mi ser. Era como si la peor de las pesadillas que pudiera tener una persona se hiciese realidad, porque… ¿quién no sufre con la muerte de sus seres queridos? Desde luego, yo no era una de esas personas.

Yo amaba a mis padres y los seguía amando aun estando ahora mismo frente a sus lapidas. Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng. Unos padres ejemplares, amorosos y con los pies en la tierra.

El funeral, a pesar de su belleza emocional por los palabras de los amigos y los familiares de mis padres, había sido una gran tortura para mi. Me pidieron que dijera unas palabras pero fui incapaz de hacerlo. Recibí muchos abrazos, besos, palabras de consuelo y de ánimos pero yo no era capaz de escuchar, de sentir, de ver las cosas con normalidad. Como si de un interruptor se tratase, mi cuerpo y mi mente se conectaron de tal manera que me encapsulaban en un mundo alternativo donde mis padres seguían vivos y éramos una familia. El dolor me impedía expresarme, de ser como yo era, paralizaba mis sentidos y me aislaba de todos como si fuera la morfina de un enfermo terminal.

Sé que suena surrealista o quizás exagero un poco, no lo sé, el caso es que yo me siento así. Perder a mis padres había sido y seguía siendo devastador. Creo que ya habían pasado dos meses desde su muerte.

Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tengo 23 años y estoy a punto de graduarme en la universidad.

Mucho antes de la muerte de mis padres, yo era una chica normal con una vida normal. Tenia una familia maravillosa que se dedicaba a la pastelería y por supuesto, los unos con los otros. No me faltaba de nada y tampoco es que pidiese mucho. Me preocupaba mas bien por ser una buena hija y sacar buenas notas. Mi padre me aficionó a los videojuegos y mi madre a la cocina. Recuerdo con nostalgia todos los momentos como si fuera ayer. En las partidas con la consola, los dos éramos tan competitivos que en ocasiones mi madre tenia que mediar. Era divertido y estimulante. Mi madre era tan pacifica, dulce y diplomática y mi padre tan enérgico, apasionado y despistado. Muy diferentes, pero tendrías que verlos como los veía yo. No es porque fueran mis padres, pero se amaban de una manera especial. Quizás me resulte difícil ver a una pareja que se ame tanto a pesar de sus diferencias. Eso te llena. Contemplar y apreciar ese amor… no es algo que ves todos los días.

En mi vida social, ajena a mi familia, era una chica mas bien tímida y reservada, me costaba lidiar con la gente y solía estar en mi mundo leyendo o dibujando en mi cuaderno. Principalmente esto me pasaba porque era muy torpe (sigo siéndolo) , tengo dos pies izquierdos, nada serio pero hasta cierto punto preocupante. Cuando cojo confianza suelo dejarme llevar y hablar mas. La única amiga de verdad que hice en mi época de instituto fue Alya, una chica encantadora, espontánea y muy segura de si misma, dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Congeniamos casi al instante aunque no de la manera que esperaba. Mi torpeza fue clave para encontrarme con ella y entablar una conversación. Éramos diferentes pero al mismo tiempo nos entendíamos y compartíamos ciertos gustos. Su amistad me ayudó a seguir adelante, a superar mejor mi época de instituto.

Alya fue y es mi mejor amiga desde entonces pero no fue la única a la que conocí. Conocí a una persona muy especial en mi clase, tan especial que logró sacar partes de mi ser que ni yo sabia. No quiero entrar en detalles y lo sé, deseáis saber mas pero solo puedo deciros que me rompió el corazón. No literalmente, no quiero que odies a este chico, no lo pretendo, mas bien fui yo quien me hice ilusiones y acabé por enterrarlas en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Dicho de un modo mas sencillo: pasé pagina.

También tuve el placer de congeniar con Nathaniel. Un simpático chico pelirrojo con un talento especial para la pintura. Tardamos un poco en hacernos amigos pero valió la pena. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan cómoda con alguien, y menos con un chico. Nathaniel era especial y no tardé mucho en sentir algo por el. No era ni de lejos lo que sentía por ese chico especial que os mencionaba pero Nathaniel me trataba muy bien, siempre pensando en mi, tierno y atento. Todo lo que podría desear una chica. Y así fue como empezamos a salir. Nos convertimos en una pareja estable, dentro de lo que se puede esperar en unos adolescentes. De hecho, llegamos juntos a la universidad.

No me fue difícil elegir carrera la verdad. Mi amor por el arte y la moda me catapultaron directamente a mi objetivo y desde que tuve oportunidad, estudiaba cursos relacionados con mis gustos para ampliar mi curriculum. Aun me cosquillean los dedos cuando cojo un lápiz para diseñar. Es mi pasión. Mi sueño es ser diseñadora de moda y sé que lo lograré algún día. Tenia tantas ideas que aportar para crear mis diseños. ¿Os imagináis lo que seria que usaran mis diseños y los expusieran en una pasarela de modelos? Seria un momento inolvidable para mi.

Pero todo mi mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de unos meses. Nathaniel empezó a quedar con otras personas. Antes solíamos ser un grupito compuesto por Alya, Mylene, Iván, Nathaniel y yo. Esto cambió rápidamente cuando mi novio decidió separarse. No fue algo precipitado, mas bien fue algo progresivo que empezó a notarse. Cuando intentó explicármelo, no me gustó lo que quería decir. De un momento para otro, dejamos la relación. Siento si no doy tantos detalles como me gustaría pero realmente me afectó el cambio de actitud tan grande que dio Nathaniel. Ese chico dulce y atento desapareció de mis ojos mientras se marchaba. Quizás yo frenaba sus aspiraciones o sus amistades eran mejores que nosotros. No lo sé, no lo entendí. Nunca ha sido muy bueno con las palabras y aquello no iba a ser una excepción. Me dolió que me dejara. Llegué a quererlo de verdad.

Creí que aquella ruptura era lo peor que podía experimentar… pero me equivocaba. Tres meses después, mis padres tuvieron un accidente tráfico. En ese momento, yo estaba en la universidad haciendo un examen de dos horas de latín. Recuerdo la llamada de la policía y la sensación de mi corazón pararse. Esa angustia aprisionándote los pulmones e impidiéndote respirar. Después de aquel aviso, todos los acontecimientos posteriores aparecían difusos en mi cabeza. Siempre he oído decir que cuando una persona sufre un shock emocional, el cerebro no es capaz de procesar con nitidez lo que vemos, recordamos o experimentamos, como si las imágenes pasaran muy rápido o todo lo contrario, muy lento. No sabia lo que era eso hasta el fallecimiento de mis padres. Era como si una espesa neblina embotara mis sentidos y me impidiera ser consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. No le deseo a nadie lo que yo estoy sintiendo ni lo que he experimentado. En el funeral, a parte de familiares y vecinos, solo vino Alya. Da lástima ver que en aquellos momentos tan crudos, se vean realmente los buenos amigos. No recibí ni una llamada ni un mensaje de Nathaniel o cualquier de mis otros amigos… bueno, los que creía que eran mis amigos.

Estaba sola. Tan terriblemente sola como una persona lo puede estar. No era capaz de concentrarme y retomar mis estudios. Aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, no podía. Ni siquiera podía usar mis estudios como método de escape de aquella tortura que me carcomía.

Bueno… lo siento, tenéis que perdonadme. Solo me he desahogado con Alya y no he dejado de hablar en todo este tiempo. Pero necesitaba hablar, ¿sabéis? Dicen que es bueno… aunque yo todavía no veo resultados.

Como un día mas en mi desdichada vida, me dirijo cabizbaja a mi apartamento después del final de las clases. Parezco un zombi recorriendo las calles. Empieza a llover. Menos mal que vivo cerca de la universidad. Dejo que las gotas de agua me caigan en mi cabeza y siento el frío colarse en mis huesos. Continuo mi camino hasta que por fin llego a un edificio blanco con franjas azules. Mi apartamento es el numero 7, en la cuarta planta. Subo las escaleras con desgana y busco las llaves en mi gabardina. Enciendo la luz como tengo por costumbre al entrar y suelto mi maletín de trabajo sin saber donde. Cuando alzo mi cabeza, desenrollándome la bufanda, me paralizo en el sitio. Delante de mi, ante mis ojos, sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, estaba él. El hombre que aparecía en mis sueños desde que era una adolescente, mucho mas guapo y maduro de lo que jamás pudiera imaginar. Vi como se incorporaba al oírme llegar y se acercaba a mi con suma cautela. Costaba reconocerlo. Había crecido bastante, me sacaba una cabeza y se notaba que hacia ejercicio. Llevaba puesta la bufanda azul que le regalé una vez por su cumpleaños, aunque él no lo sabe. No podia apartar mi mirada de su rostro, ese perfecto rostro perfilado y marcado a la perfección, ese brillante pelo dorado y esos ojos… los ojos verdes mas preciosos que había visto en mi vida. Compararlos con la esmeralda seria un insulto a su belleza, era algo que no se podía describir. Adrien Agreste, mi amor platónico, el chico de mis sueños, el tormento de mis pesadillas, mi hombre ideal. ¿Cuánto hacia que no lo veía? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco años? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar siquiera, sus brazos me envolvieron con tanta calidez que siento que muero allí mismo. No dijo nada. El shock que me tenia paralizada aumentó mas si cabe al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se abrían de la sorpresa. No era capaz de moverme, de pensar, de reaccionar, de decir nada coherente en aquel momento. Solo podía sentir. No sé si se había dado cuenta de que estaba mojada de arriba abajo pero parecía no importarle y a mi tampoco. Su calor provocó enseguida que me olvidase del frio y de la humedad. Sus brazos me estrecharon aun mas, buscando una respuesta de mi parte. Yo quería responder pero mis extremidades no me respondían, estaban rígidas a sus costados y mi cuerpo ligeramente arqueado contra el suyo. Podría decir que su cuerpo era capaz de cubrir el mío sin dificultad. Creo que fui consciente mas que nunca de su cercanía y de lo que provocaba en mi. Ese sentimiento que creí que había muerto, resucitó con tanta fuerza que jadeé involuntariamente. Mi corazón respondíó de la misma forma con latidos desenfrenados, golpeando incesantes mi pecho.

No supe como ni cuando pero mis brazos lograron moverse y con una timidez que antes no había sentido, rocé su cintura y me apreté a él. Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar una vez mas porque me abrazó aun mas y fue cuando la sentí. Por primera vez en estos meses, la sentí. Paz. Una infinita paz. Calma. Consuelo. En solo ese abrazo, Adrien me transmitía sus emociones, aliviaba las mías y compartíamos la carga. Esa acción desinteresada y sincera me hizo sentir mejor.

Solo cuando empecé a tiritar, el abrazo se terminó.

\- Lo siento, que desconsiderado. Vas a coger un resfriado –se disculpó Adrien con una media sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

Un delicioso olor a chocolate llegó a mi olfato y mi estómago rugió de anticipación. Un sonrojo delator invadió mis mejillas y enseguida extraño el calor de Adrien. Creo que estoy soñando. Debería quitarme la ropa mojada y ducharme y hacer como que nada había pasado. Pero él seguía ahí, tan guapo y esa sonrisa perfecta. A pesar de la timidez que siempre había expresado hacia él, me armé de valor para hacerle la pregunta que amenazaba por salir de mis labios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Adrien? –quise saber mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él pareció entenderlo porque su expresión cambió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y movió el pie de un lado al otro. No recordaba haberlo visto tan nervioso.

\- Verás, yo… -empezó titubeante- quise venir antes pero… no pude.

Mi rostro dejó entrever la confusión de sus palabras. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas y su nerviosismo empezaba a afectarme. Probablemente saldría huyendo allí. Demasiadas emociones en solo unos minutos.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –cambié de tema abruptamente, intrigada por su visita.

\- Alya –respondió simplemente.

Así que Alya se había enterado de la llegada de Adrien a Paris. Traidora. Ya se las vería conmigo. A veces la confianza da asco. Pero ¿por qué razón le permitiría ir a mi apartamento sin mi consentimiento?

\- Adrien, no creo que…

\- Marinette… -susurró interrumpiéndome y el sonido de su voz me estremeció entera- yo… me enteré de lo de tus padres… quería venir pero no me fue posible.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Había venido desde tan lejos solo para saber como estaba? Por favor, que alguien me pellizque, no puede ser cierto. Definitivamente estaba soñando. Desvié la mirada cohibida, incapaz de soportar que él hubiese sentido lástima o pena por mi. No quería eso de él. Pero antes de que me dejara llevar por sentimientos retorcidos, sentí una mano en mi mentón. Volví a encontrarme con esos ojos verdes tan fascinantes.

\- Lo siento, Marinette. De veras que lo siento –susurró mirándome con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado antes- ¿podrás perdonarme?

Fui incapaz de apartar la mirada. Me perdí en ellos con urgencia, buscando huir de mi realidad. Él me hacia sentir bien, mejor de lo que nadie podía hacer por mi. Y si, lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y aunque él no sintiera lo mismo, estar cerca de él era un privilegio, un regalo. Su disculpa me descolocó un poco pero no le di importancia. No fui consciente del brillo que refulgió en sus ojos.

\- Siempre has sido tan buena conmigo… -siguió hablando, mas para si mismo que para mi- y yo tan idiota… perdóname…

\- ¿Qué…?

No pude seguir hablando. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Con tanta delicadeza que supe que jamás me soltaría y que ya no estaría sola.

\- Por cierto, gracias por la bufanda –susurró entre mis labios.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreí.


End file.
